


Heat Of The Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian blurts out a confession in the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

Ian arched up, squeezing tight around Anthony's cock, fingers digging into his back hard enough to leave marks. A stream of mingled curses and pleas poured from his mouth.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh holy fuck, Anthony, don't stop, please, don't stop…"  
  
Anthony moaned, thrusting in deeper, as deep as he could go. There was something so hot about Ian's begging; he'd never been so turned on in his life.  
  
"Yes, oh God, harder, please!" Ian moaned, and he let out a muffled shout when Anthony obliged.  
  
"You like that, babe?" Anthony panted, and he realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he'd never called Ian _babe_  before, but Ian didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Fuck yes," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his hips up to meet Anthony's thrusts.  
  
Anthony groaned. "Jesus, Ian, that's fucking sexy as hell." He slid his hand between them to grasp Ian's neglected cock, and Ian let out a high-pitched whimper.  
  
"Fuck, Anthony, fuckfuckfuckfuck, Anthony, I love you, holy fuck!" he threw his head back, moaning aloud as he came, spilling over Anthony's hand and onto his stomach. Anthony barely had time to register what Ian had said -  _I love you_  - before he was coming too, shouting out Ian's name as waves of ecstasy overwhelmed his senses.  
  
For a few seconds they laid still, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Anthony pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to Ian. Ian grinned over at him, squeezing his hand.  
  
Anthony smiled. "You look happy."  
  
Ian rolled over to kiss him. "Well, you know, I have this boyfriend who's pretty amazing in bed."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Anthony's smile twitched into a teasing grin. "A boyfriend who you love, maybe?"  
  
Ian froze. "Love?" he repeated nervously.  
  
Anthony tried to sound casual, but his heart was suddenly pounding against his ribcage. "Well, yeah, I mean, when we were having sex a few minutes ago, you said... you know, that."  
  
"Oh God," Ian groaned. "I didn't even know I said that, Anthony. I'm sorry, it must have just slipped out in the heat of the moment."  
  
Anthony bit his lip. "Oh. So... you don't love me, then?"  
  
Ian blushed and looked away.  
  
Anthony felt his smile creeping back onto his face. "You do. You totally love me, don't you?"  
  
Ian shot him a glare, but there was a hint of a smile behind it. "Okay, yeah, maybe."  
  
Anthony knew that he was probably grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. "You're in loooooove with me," he declared, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and rolling them over so that Ian was on top of him. Ian struggled to escape, but Anthony just pulled him closer. Ian was half-laughing now.  
  
"Dude, stop it," Ian said, resting his head against Anthony's shoulder as he giggled. "Doesn't it bother you? I mean, we've only been dating for a month."  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes affectionately. "We've been friends for years, dude. It's not like we just met each other. And..." he paused, and Ian pulled away just enough to look him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah?" he prompted.  
  
Anthony bit his lip. "And I love you too."  
  
Ian's face broke into a smile so radiant that Anthony couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss. When they pulled away, they were both flushed and grinning.  
  
"I love you," they said together, and they both burst out laughing. Ian leaned down to kiss Anthony again.  
  
As their lips and bodies moved together in a slow, gentle rhythm, Anthony realized the full meaning of his words. He was in love with Ian, with his best friend in the whole world.  
  
And he wouldn't trade that feeling for anything.


End file.
